fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Xiao Liuli
This article is about the 4 fan-made servant. Active Skills First Skill= Revive with |l1 = 500 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 600 |l4 = 650 |l5 = 700 |l6 = 750 |l7 = 800 |l8 = 850 |l9 = 900 |l10 = 1000 |c1 = 12 |c2 = 12 |c3 = 12 |c4 = 12 |c5 = 12 |c6 = 11 |c7 = 11 |c8 = 11 |c9 = 11 |c10 = 10 }} |-| Second Skill= Seal Demi-Human/Deceased/Artificial/Magical Beast/Transcendent enemies’ Skills for 1 turn. Reduce all enemies’ attack for 3 turns Further reduce all Demi-Human/Deceased/Artificial/Magical Beast/Transcendent enemies’ defense by 20% for 3 turn. At the cost of 10% NP gauge, Can only be activated when NP gauge is above 10% |leveleffect = Attack Down - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11.5% |l3 = 13% |l4 = 14.5% |l5 = 16% |l6 = 17.5% |l7 = 19% |l8 = 21% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Arts + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11.5% |l3 = 13% |l4 = 14.5% |l5 = 16% |l6 = 17.5% |l7 = 19% |l8 = 21% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11.5% |2l3 = 13% |2l4 = 14.5% |2l5 = 16% |2l6 = 17.5% |2l7 = 19% |2l8 = 21% |2l9 = 23% |2l10 = 25% |3leveleffect = NP Charge + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 22% |3l3 = 24% |3l4 = 26% |3l5 = 28% |3l6 = 30% |3l7 = 32% |3l8 = 34% |3l9 = 37% |3l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 175% |c2 = 190% |c3 = 215% |c4 = 230% |c5 = 250% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |12}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |14}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |60}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * This is the second fan-made servant of Josenjorei's Original Concepts. It featured as the main protagonist in the same story with another fan-made servant, Zhang Yanqiu. During the finale battle between the two, Xiao Liuli assaulted Zhang Yanqiu with a full body Blood Spell Mahamudra, but itself was also fatally dismembered by bursts of soul fragments as the dissipating revenant made a final struggle. It eventually reincarnated onto a new life. * Because its NP effects and skill effect are biased towards traits possessed only by non-servant enemies, as a result it is not so effective when facing against normal servants. Images Category:Blog posts